


Family ~ Marvel Cinematic Universe (fanvid)

by CynicalStardustKingdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Happy, Found Family, Gen, Sibling Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalStardustKingdom/pseuds/CynicalStardustKingdom
Summary: In my opinion, underneath all the fancy special effects and action adventure (and superheroes, of course), this entire franchise is about family, friendship, and people.Just a sweet fanvid about found family to cure any lingering Endgame depression :)
Relationships: Avengers Team & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Nick Fury, Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Gamora & Peter Quill, Groot & Rocket Raccoon, Guardians of the Galaxy Team & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor (Marvel), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Okoye & Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel), Valkyrie & Thor & Hulk, Wanda Maximoff & Vision
Kudos: 2





	Family ~ Marvel Cinematic Universe (fanvid)

YouTube link:  
https://youtu.be/72S248EAdHs


End file.
